


Threesome Fantasy Fulfilled

by MeeMeeHeart777, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: David have a sexual fantasy to dream of: two girls. One night, it finally happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story of 2016!
> 
> Enjoy!

**September 30, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

It was 10 PM in the night as the four survivors, David, Mark, Cindy and Yoko, are tired from fighting the zombies for days. They need a break from all of this, so they decided to stay at an apartment.

The group went into separate rooms that don't have zombies in it. It was best to sleep for the night and have some energy.

But there's one who wanted to sleep so badly.

It appears to be David. The reason he wanted to sleep is because he was so exhausted. Anyway, he was taking off the jumpsuit he's wearing (since it was covered in blood), revealing his dark green shorts.

"Finally, I could get some rest..."

However, just as he got into the bed, he started to daydream. He's been daydreaming for weeks now and the group noticed this.

The reason is: he is dreaming of having a threesome. Just two girls. For weeks, he wanted his fantasy to come true. But have failed.

Suddenly, the door have opened, revealing Cindy and Yoko. Both have changed into nightgowns, one pink and one green.

"David, do you have herbs?" Cindy asked.

"No. I don't..."

"Is there something to tell me?" Yoko asked him.

"I have a sexual fantasy: a threesome, with two girls. I been wanting this for weeks now. Will you two...make my fantasy come true?" David asked, in a calm tone.

"Sure." The girls said.

"Now, let's do this." David said, in a seductive voice. 

They smiled and came up to him. A bulge had formed in his dark green shorts as the two girls grabbed it and touched it just to tease him. Yoko took off his shorts, revealing an 10-inch member. Man, it was so long and hard that it was waiting for them. Especially Cindy, who took off her pink nightgown, revealing her beautiful body. All she's wearing is a black lacy thong. 

She then put his member into her mouth, licking the head. Then she started to move her head up and down on his cock. His white meat tasted good to Cindy.

Seeing this scene grew so hot for Yoko, who started touching herself in response. Cindy was sucking that thing to kingdom come and she wasn't gonna stop. Apparently, she would have to since Yoko wanted to have all the fun too.

"All right, it's your turn now to blow me." David said to Yoko. 

"Okay." Yoko said.

By that time, Cindy backed away and watch her lick the head of his cock. This turned her on, slowly rubbing her sweet pussy. Cindy decided to grab one of his balls and suck it, adding even more pleasure for David. Two girls are now playing around with his member. 

"Yeah, that's right." David smirked in relief. "You know you two want it."

After a few minutes, they stopped and took off the remaining clothing they have on. The girls give each other a passionate kiss, letting their tongues dance around. 

"Who's want to go first?" David asked them.

"I do." Cindy said, as she got into the doggie style position. "Fuck me hard..."

"But first things first..." David snickered.

Just to tease her a little bit, David decided to spank her ass, giving out a little jiggle in response.

Cindy giggled a little bit by that response. Then David insert his member into her pink pussy, gently thrusting slowly. As he did that, Yoko got into the bed and let Cindy lick her pink Asian pussy. It tasted like honey.

"Yeah, you like it when I give it to you, huh?" David grunted in response.

His thrusting went into normal speed, feeling her insides warm up his member. Meanwhile, Cindy shoved her tongue into Yoko's cunt, penetrating in and out. Never had something tasted so sweet and so juicy before. All three of them were moaning like crazy.

Not getting enough of Cindy's sweet ass, David decided to spank it yet again, giving out dominance to this little threesome.

Suddenly, this is all too much for Yoko. She came very hard, spraying her juices into Cindy's face. She even catch some of it into her mouth. Then she swallowed it.

"Mmmmm...taste nice." She said, smiling.

Yoko nodded and went to lick and suck his ballsack as David continued to pound Cindy in her pussy.

However, the mysterious mechanic was pounding her so fast, the bed started to shake as if it was having some sort of earthquake.

Suddenly, he started to shake uncontrollably. It was time for David to cum.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming!" He yelled, as with one final thrust...

...he shot his cum inside her pussy, filling it up. David pulled his cock out and decided to cum on Cindy's sweet ass as she sighed happily. As a return from her was a kiss on the lips.

"All right, your turn." Cindy told Yoko.

"My pleasure," Yoko nodded before looking up to David. "Right through my mouth please." She demanded.

"All right..." He said, as she grabbed his member and put it in her mouth. Slowly, she licked the head of his cock before beginning to bob her head up and down on his member. He laid down on the bed so he could relax.

"Come here..." David whispered right to Cindy as he forced her natural slit right to his face. It was still leaking with cum, but it doesn't matter to him. His tongue began to lick her beautiful pink walls. Her taste felt so much like the beautiful tasty honey that David could ever feel. His licking on that beautiful vaginal leaf of hers made Cindy moan.

"Ohhhh yes, that's it. THAT'S IT!" Cindy moaned with a smirk on her face.

He continued to lick her clit in circles, tasting the flavor. Meanwhile, Yoko had decided to do a deepthroat on his cock. Suddenly, it was too much for David to hold his orgasm. He exploded inside of her mouth, filling it up. 

Afterwards, Cindy got off of him and decided to snowballed with Yoko. She was passing it really slow. After a good minute, they swallowed it and gave each other a sloppy kiss.

That made him hard still and was ready for one more thing.

"Okay. I'm ready for one more. I want you girls to a 69. Just for me. Then I'll penetrate the one who is top." David said.

"All right." The girls said as Cindy laid herself right on the bed which forced Yoko to turn around and sit herself right on top of her face. With appetite surging right their faces, they began to lick each other's pussy, also licking the clit too.

"Mmmmm, that's more like it..." David smirked while still stroking his member.

The taste was pretty much unbelievable. It was like Chiense food to them. Cindy and Yoko kept chowing each other down into such a vaginal appetite, hoping that they will cum. They grasped each other's buttocks and just massaging each other like there was no tomorrow. He was just staring right at Yoko's creamy ass, hoping to plunge his hard-on right inside her. He was just so enthused with the sexual sight.

Licking his lips, David grasped Yoko's ass and in just a split second, his cock slid right in her, feeling her warm harness inside. One by one, he started to thrust inside her in a steady pace.

"Mmmmmm, oh baby, that feels soooooo good..." Yoko said between that large moan.

He began to push his hard cock inside of her in such a very medium-pace way. But his speed was only increasing as much as Cindy fitting her whole tongue inside Yoko's slit and licking the pink insides. With every thrusting that he did, David's whole entire body was growing very exhausted.

"Ooooooooh, Yoko! You're making me wet! OHHHHHHH!" Cindy moaned as her love juices surged right out of her clit and gave Yoko such a cum-like thirst to her mouth. Yoko squeezed her mouth all over her walls, just gulping down whatever was left of Cindy's satisfied juices just like a bottle of delicious Sprite. Cindy soon muffled loudly as she finally began to cum all over Yoko's face. Those love juices of hers just blasted everywhere from her eyes to her mouth. They both sighed as they were happy.

"Wow, you girls took a lot out of me than I expected." David smirked while wiping the sweat from his face. 

However, the thrusting of David's cock right inside Yoko's creamy ass soon began to take a toll on his member. It started shaking, getting ready to cum.

"Ohh, god! I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!" David shouted out as he quickly pulled out and started to stroke his member. The two opened their mouths and tongue out, waiting for him to explode in front of them.

Without no warning, huge splurts of semen began shooting out like a shotgun, getting around a good portion of Cindy's face and engorging around Yoko's entire tongue. It tasted a bit salty, but it had quite a sugary aftertaste. 

After all of that, they collapsed on the bed. 

"So...how was it?" Yoko asked him.

"It was awesome! Maybe we can do this again when we escape the city." David said.

They got on the bed and pulled the covers around them. Then they fell asleep.

It goes to show that fantasy can come true...

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end! Thank you for everything! This has been a great year!
> 
> I would like to thank my friend, Yuma310 for writing me two giftfic and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever from FanFiction.net for co-writing my stories.
> 
> If you're new, subscribe to me for new stories!
> 
> Happy New Year! And thanks for reading!
> 
> See you next story!


End file.
